


Untouchable

by 15ekaytert887



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angst, Captain Swan - Freeform, F/M, Light Smut, Neverland (Once Upon a Time), POV Captain Hook | Killian Jones, Romance, Season/Series 03
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:34:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22866424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/15ekaytert887/pseuds/15ekaytert887
Summary: Killian and Emma share a quiet Passionate moment the night after their first kiss in Neverland.Inspired by ‘Untouchable’ by Taylor Swift
Relationships: Captain Hook | Killian Jones/Emma Swan
Kudos: 22





	1. Untouchable

**Author's Note:**

> I realized I had posted this on my FF count when I wrote it but never hear so I did some editing, added a bit more detail and thought I'd share it with yall, hope you like it!;)

Killian tried to sleep but every time he closed his eyes he saw Emma's face burning brighter than the sun under his eyelids. The way she had looked before she had kissed him, the way her mouth had tasted, the way her lips had felt…

  
With a slightly strangled huff Killian forced himself back to the present. If he continued down that train of thought he was going to get himself in trouble. However he did finally admit defeat as far as sleep went so he silently raised himself from the  
forest floor, stretching out muscles as he did so trying not to think about the way that Emma's body had felt against his…

  
Killian hurriedly pushed those thoughts away again, the woman was sleeping just a few feet from where he stood. He looked over at her sleeping form and instantly regretted it. She was curled on her side in the fetal position, shivering slightly, her face scrunched up. All Killian wanted to do was lie down next to her and wrap his arms around her. Pull her into his chest, warm her with his body and breath in her scent. But he couldn't. He couldn't for a countess number of reasons. One of which was the fact that it was currently her fathers turn to keep watch and the prince would likely kill him if he discovered the pirate and Emma curled together like that. Another reason was that Emma herself would also likely kill him if he tried.

  
But Hook also just couldn't do nothing as he looked at her shivering on the forest floor. Killian quietly walked over to where Emma was sleep and removed his jacket. Then ever so carefully as not to wake her, draped it over her sleeping form. It wasn't much but he hoped it would help. Hook immediately felt the cooler night air on his skin but it wasn't anything he couldn't handle, and from the way Emma immediately stopped shivering, Killian would gladly endure it. He sat on his haunches for a moment gazing at Emma as she slept. She had immediately stopped shivering and her face loosened to a much more peaceful state. Another pang of wanting ripped through him as he saw Emma snuggle closer into his jacket and sigh peacefully in her sleep. Killian swallowed and turned away, not knowing what he would do if he continued to watch her sleep. He was so caught up in this women he was drowning in his emotions.

  
Hook stood, shaking his head to once again clear the images of Emma he saw dancing behind his lids. He then meandered his way into the nearby thicket to find the prince. HE may not be able to lie down next to Emma like he wanted but he could at least let her father have some much needed rest.

  
Killian made his way through a few trees to a nearby clearing and was immediately met with a sword in his face.

  
"Oh sorry, thought you were the lost boys, or maybe pan." The prince said, slowly lowering his sword from the Pirates throat.

  
"No problem mate." Hook replied.

  
"What are you doing up?" The prince questioned him a bit skeptically, raising his sword just a bit as he did. Killian had to admit that in light of the lengths he had gone to help the man today, he had been hoping for a bit more trust on the princes end, and it hurt to learn that wasn't the case. However he shoved his own disappointment down and answered him.

  
"Couldn't sleep is all. Then I thought that I may as well relive you of your watch. Considering everything that happened you should really get some sleep as it is." Killian told him with a not so subtle reminder of what the pirate had done for the prince that day. Hoping it would remind David that he could, in fact, trust him.

  
David looked him over and then nodded in acceptance. He finally lowered his sword completely and sheathing it at his side. "Thanks, I appreciate it. I could use some shut eye. Wake me if anything happens." He said as he strolled off towards their camp. Then he stopped and turned to look at the pirate again "Isn't it a bit chilly out here to be without your coat?" He asked with a slightly suspicious tone to his voice.

  
Killian smirked, unable to help himself "There was a lass who seemed to need it more." He said with a knowing wink to the prince. David glared at him but didn't make any further comment before leaving Killian alone in the clearing.

  
Killian sat down on a rock in the small clearing and pulled out his flask, taking a deep pull. Now that he was finally alone he let his thoughts lead back to Emma and the kiss that they had shared.

  
It had been unlike any other kiss Killian had ever experienced in his entire life. He hadn't been expecting her to rise to his challenge at all. He had made many suggestive remarks in the past without her so much as batting an eye.

  
Killian had thought he understood what the Savior had been beginning to mean to him. She was brave, bold, and beautiful. Like she had said in the diner the two of them understood each other, and the more time Killian spent with her on this cursed island the stronger he realized his feelings for her were. He had liked her, he had liked her far more than he should. It wasn't just physical attraction (although he would be lying if he said he hadn't wanted her writhing beneath him from the first moment he saw her) but it was more than that.  
Hook had never met a creature such as Emma Swan before and he wanted to know everything about her, and more so, wanted her to know everything about him. He hadn't felt this way in a very very long time, but at least he thought he understood his feelings and what she had come to mean to him. He had been so caught up in her that he hadn't realized just how deeply his emotions ran. He had never been so wrong in his very long life.

  
The moment their lips had met Killian had realized his mistake. He was like a blind man seeing the sun for the first time. He loved her. He loved her with all of his heart and soul, more than he had ever loved anything in his very long life. She was an angel, a siren calling him to her always. He would do anything, be anything, to make her happy. He felt his heart that had been broken and bloodied for centuries heal and grow, nearly bursting with the amount love for this breathtakingly amazing woman in his arms. For so long Killian's entire world had centered around one thing; his revenge but in one swift move Emma Swan had shifted his entire existence so that it now revolved around her. The softness of her lips, the feeling of her body against his, her taste, her smell, her fiery passion…

  
Her lips were giving him a taste of heaven itself and he knew in that instant he never wanted it to end.

  
However just as abruptly as Emma had kissed him, she had stopped and turned her back to Killian. Claiming it was a _'one time thing._ ' A sentiment that nearly broke Killian's newly healed heart anew.

  
Killian was about to take another long pull from his flask when he suddenly heard a rustle in the trees. The pirate jumped to his feet and quickly went to draw his sword only to be pleasantly surprised to see that it was Emma making her way into the little clearing. Emma stopped when she saw Hook standing there, a look of surprise on her face. However to Killians absolute joy he noticed that not of shred of doubt or suspicion clouded her features as it had the Princes when Killian had come to relieve him. Apparently Emma trusted the pirate more than her father did. Killians heart skipped a beat at that thought. The two stared at one another for a long moment. They had clearly not expected to see one another here, and the fact that this was the first time they had been alone since the kiss did not appear to be lost on either of them.

  
Gods, she was beautiful. Killian thought to himself. Her hair was matted and snarled from the jungle. Her clothes were dirty with mud and dirt and her skin was sticky with sweat from the heat. But Killian knew that not even a heavenly angel could compare to the beauty of his Swan. Emma was more brilliant than the moon and she burned brighter than the sun itself. He actually felt his knees go weak and felt himself nearly coming undone at the sight of her, like he was some young lad seeing his first pair of breasts. However he found it within himself to control his outward appearance into one of despondent curiosity.

  
"What are you doing up?" He asked trying to sound casual as if he only somewhat cared about her answer. Had she woken up with his coat and come to find him? Was she here to tell him to back off? Or even better was she here to tell him it wasn't a one time thing? Or was it not about him at all. Had Pan reached out to her again? Did something happen to Henry? A million scenarios both amazing and heart breaking flashed through the Pirates mind as he waited for her to say something.

  
Emma's shock at seeing him had finally worn off and she crossed her arms, a fierce, almost defensive look in her eyes.  
"Me? I'm next watch. What are you doing up?" She demanded. Killian noticed the suspicious scowl that had finally crossed her face, but it was almost like a mask she was putting on. Or more accurately, a wall she was putting up to hide behind, and not like she really meant it.

  
Killian couldn't help himself. "Worried about me we're you Swan? Or was it that you wanted to have another ' _one time thing_ ' with a devilishly handsome pirate in the middle of the night?" He smirked cockily at her as he raised his eyebrow, slowly swaggering his way closer to her as he said it.

  
"No." Emma answered almost to quickly. Ignoring his remark as well as his body language and nearness of him. She look and sounded quite like a petulant child as she nearly stomped over to the rock where Killian had been sitting and sat herself down with a huff. "Like I said I was getting up anyway. I'm next watch. Where's David?" She asked not looking up at Killian, her eyes instead scanning the jungle.  
Killian dropped the cocky attitude and answered her honestly. "Ah, I couldn't sleep so I relieved your father of command so that he might get some rest."

  
"Good he needs rest." Emma said so quietly Killian wasn't sure he was supposed to hear it. After a moment she held her hand out to him, her gaze still locked on the jungle before them. Killian was so stunned he almost grasped her hand in his own before he realized she was requesting his flask. He snorted and rolled his eyes at himself, trying to get himself under some semblance of control so he didn't make a bigger bloody fool of himself in front of the woman of his dreams. He meandered back over to where she was sitting and handed her the flask.

  
Emma took a long measured pull and Killian had to keep himself from staring at her throat muscles as she drank.  
"Thanks." She mumbled when she was finished. Wiping her mouth handing the flask back to him.

  
"Anytime, love." Killian said before taking a swig of his own. He had been hoping that the familiar burn of the liquid would distract him, maybe help him come to his senses a bit, but all he could taste was Emma. He sighed and stored it back in its holster.  
Emma didn't say anything more, she just kept staring warily out into the jungle. Killian hesitated for a moment but then slowly sat down next to her. She almost subconsciously made room for him and they settled in quietly, both watching out for any kind of threats, both seemingly lost in their own personal thoughts.

  
In that long quiet moment Killian considered telling her how he felt. He wanted to. He knew that she had been aware that he had been trying to somehow reach out to her. To connect with her. To make her see him as someone other than just a pirate. He could tell her why he was trying so hard. That he loved her beyond all reason and measure and that he would do anything to prove himself worthy of her. But he couldn't. He couldn't tell her because if Killian had learned anything about Emma Swan these past months is that a confession like that would send her running as fast and as far in the opposite direction as possible. He would loose any chance of her ever being his, not that he had that much of a chance now as it was.

  
Emma Swan was a bloody princess. A savior. She was the accumulation of all the light in the world. She was untouchable to someone like him. A pirate. A villain. A man of darkness.

  
But she had kissed him. Sure, Killian had goaded her on of course, but he had done it before. It's not like he forced himself on her in anyway. Quite the opposite really. So was it too much to hope that maybe, just maybe, they could be together when this was all said and done?

  
Killian knew that Emma was here for Henry and although he was worried about the boy as well (Pan, as Killian had so long ago learned, was not a villain to be trifled with) Killian had also seen Emma accomplish amazing feats before and he had no doubt in his mind or his heart that Emma would succeed once again in her quest to get Henry back safe and sound. And then… well then the fun could begin. Killian nearly smirked at his own thoughts.

  
"Killian…" Emma said quietly pulling him out of his own retrieve. Killian's heart suddenly began to race hearing his name on her lips instead of his dastardly moniker. It was like music. Like it had been created just for her to say it and all he wanted was to hear her say it again and again.

  
Killian turned to look at Emma, she was still avoiding his gaze, staring down at the ground. She looked rather preoccupied with the small hole she was digging in the dirt with her shoe. Killian waited but she didn’t say anything else. He began to think he had imagined her saying his name (wishful thinking or Neverland playing tricks on him?) He scowled at himself for the hope he had let bloom in his heart at just hearing (or thinking he had heard) his name on her lips. She was the untouchable Emma Swan after all, and he was just a lowly pirate. He took another swig of his flask and was about to get up to leave, he needed some air that wasn't heavy with her scent or he would never get his head on straight again. He looked over at her again, about to say that he was calling it a night. However that's when he heard her speak again.

  
"What if I don't want it to be a One time thing?" Emma said just as quietly as before and if Hook hadn’t been looking at her face while she said it he would have been sure he was he was imaging it.

  
Emma looked up at him then her green eyes full of longing and Killian felt his heart stop beating and then suddenly start up again at a rampant pace, as if it were trying to beat out of his chest.

  
"Emma…" he choked out "Did you..." but that was all he could get out before she was kissing him and he once again felt like he was getting a taste of heaven itself.

  
KIllian hesitated, in shock, for only the briefest flashes of a second before he responded in full. Her lips were warm and welcoming against his. She tasted like sweat and dirt and smelled of jungle but Killian didn't care because all the revelations he had had the last time he had kissed her had only come back ten fold. He loved her. Would always love her. He would do anything to remain by her side.  
Killian skimmed her lower lip with his tongue and Emma opened up with ease. Her velvety tongue warred with his for dominance and Killian had never felt more at home in his life. Emma's fingers pulled at his hair and Killian pressed her closer with his hook, his own hand knotting into her golden tresses, keeping her securely to him. Emma started to pull away but he chased her lips. He couldn't let her get away. Not again. He sucked and nipped reverently at her bottom lip and Emma sighed into his mouth. Killian moved his lips still fused with Emmas, pulling her until she was straddling his lap. A groan escaped him as she settled there in his lap giving his member some much needed relief. _So bloody amazing_ … Killian thought and kissed her even harder.

  
Eventually they had to pull back for air but even then Killian refused to let Emma move and inch. He kept his body pressed to hers and breathed her in. "That was…" she trailed off.

  
"Swan, If you say that was just another bloody one time thing I swear-" Killian started but he was suddenly cut off again by Emma's lips crashing down on his in full force. If the last last kiss had been passionate, then this was down right messy. Lips, teeth, and tongues clashed together in a fight to get closer, to taste to feel. Killian lowered his head to her neck and began sucking on her pulse point, making Emma moan.

  
Killian felt Emma reaching for the ties on his leather breaches (which were now nearly unbearably tight) but before she was able to free him he somehow found it within himself to pull away from her and to look her in the eye.

  
"Emma…" Killian began, his voice husky and totally wrecked "Are you sure love? I don't want-" he stuttered took a breathe and then continued "I don't want this to be another one time thing." He said, his heart nearly breaking at the very real possibility that this was all just physical for his Swan. A way to deal with all the stress and pressure she was under. If she was any other woman he wouldn't have stopped, he would have been glad to be used. Hell, he would have been using her in return. But this wasn't just some random bar wench, this was Emma Swan, and Killian knew that his heart wouldn't be able to take it if she simply let him fuck her and then act like nothing had happened, just like she had the kiss.

  
Killian looked into her eyes, they were nearly black with lust, her lips kissed bruised and her throat was covered in his marks. It took everything in him to wait for an answer instead of just taking her.

  
"Don't you want me?" Emma asked him, her voice trembling. Killian saw tears forming in her eyes and he was utterly horrified with himself that he could have ever made her think that he didn’t want her. He was always going to want her until the end of time. Couldn’t she see that?

  
"Gods, Emma, you know I do." He answered her. How could she not see how much he wanted her? Not just in this way but in every way? "I have never wanted any woman the way that I want you." He admitted to her.

  
"Then take me." She said lustfully. Even though Killian hadn’t gotten the answer he had been hoping for he couldn't hold back anymore. Maybe it was the tears he had seen in her eyes when she had thought he was rejecting her or maybe it was his own desperate need for her that had been building all day hitting its breaking point. Either way Killian didn't need to be told twice. He claimed her mouth again, exploring it to its fullest with his tongue while Emma worked on unfastening his pants. She had managed to wriggle out of his lap so she could undo the strings and when Killian felt himself being freed, he looked at her in order to gauge her reaction.

  
Emma was looking down at him with lust and hunger. She even went as far as to lick her lips. Suddenly she surged forward without prompt and took him in her mouth.

  
“Gahh!” Killian shouted unable to control his surprise at the incredible feeling of his Untouchable princess mouth around him. Killian's breathing picked up as she continued to stroke him with her tongue and he did everything not to thrust up into her mouth. She felt like heaven but it wasn't enough, it wasn't what he wanted, at least not right now. He finally brought his hand down to stop her.

  
"Love if you keep that up this'll be over before it starts." He said in a shaky voice he wasn't sure how he had manged this long if he was being honest. Emma immediately let him go and began working on removing her own garments. As soon as her pants were off Killian picked her up and she wrapped her legs around him, he staggered forward until her back was against a tree. He could feel her heat beckoning for him. Just one small maneuver on either of their parts and he would be sinking into her slick heat.

  
Killian looked up at Emma again. "You sure?" He asked. He needed to know. Nothing short of her telling him 'no' could stop him from burying himself in her now, but he needed to know what was going to happen when the sun came up. Was she going to pretend this never happened? Or was she going to give in to his love for her?

  
Emma looked at him with what Killian thought might be love in her eyes. "Killian," she whispered as her hand came up to stroke his cheek "I love you. You're not just a pirate, you're a man of honor. I want you. I want you to make love to me."

  
Her words made Killians heart soar. It was everything he had ever wanted to hear from her and so much more. "I love you too." He replied and then kissed her with all the love and passion he could muster as he lined himself up, and sank into her.

*****************

Killian woke with a start. For a minute he didn't know where he was. He had just been with Emma. He had held her in his arms. She had told him she loved and wanted him and he had told her he loved her in return. He had been about to join their bodies as one. He frantically looked around him. He was on the Forest floor. Swan was lying across the fire from him, her body shivering slightly from the cold. Killian saw the Queen and Princess in their respective areas and saw no sign of the Prince.

  
_BLOODY FUCKING HELL!!_ Killian cursed silently to himself as he collapsed back onto the ground. It had all been a dream. An amazing dream. But a dream that left him with a problem he couldn't exactly take care of with ladies present (even if they were asleep.) Plus the dream had only further ignited in him his need for Emma Swan. He wanted her here, by his side, not just to take care of the problem his erotic dream of her had caused but to just feel her calming presence. However Killian knew that his feelings and needs for her presence would continue to go un-reciprocated by the savior. No matter his feelings, intentions, or attempts to change. Emma would never see him as anything but a pirate. She would always be untouchable to him.

  
Swan was as out of his reach as the distant diamond sky above him, and Killian glowered at it as if the stars were personally responsible for his current plight in life. Killian knew he needed to get his mind off Emma and his erotic dream but try as he might he just couldn't. So instead he kept his eyes on the night sky above him. As he stared though, the stars began to shift and realign. At first Killian thought he was simply going mad but then he heard the maniacal distant laughter of Pan and he knew what he was seeing was real.

Written in a million little stars was a single name

  
_EMMA_


	2. Lyrics

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Untouchable by Taylor Swift

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're not familiar with this song i highly recommend listening to it because the melody and music was just as much as an inspiration to me as the lyrics. It's simplistic but beautiful in its depiction of unrequited love and I have always had a special place in my heart for it.  
> ps. I REALLY miss the old TS...

Untouchable like a distant diamond sky  
I'm reaching out and I just can't tell you why

I'm caught up in you  
I'm caught up in you

Untouchable  
Burning brighter than the sun  
And when you're close I feel like coming undone

In the middle of the night  
When I'm in this dream  
It's like a million little stars  
Spelling out your name  
You gotta come on, come on  
Say that we'll be together  
Come on, come on  
Little taste of heaven

It's half full and I won't wait here all day  
I know you're saying that you'll be here anyway

But you're untouchable  
Burning brighter than the sun  
Now that you're close I feel like coming undone

In the middle of the night  
When I'm in this dream  
It's like a million little stars  
Spelling out your name  
You gotta come on, come on  
Say that we'll be together  
Come on, come on  
Oh

In the middle of the night  
We could form this dream  
I wanna feel you by my side  
Standing next to me  
You gotta come on, come on  
Say that we'll be together  
Come on, come on  
Little taste of heaven

Oh, oh  
I'm caught up in you  
Oh, oh, oh

Untouchable  
Burning brighter than the sun  
And when you're close I feel like coming undone

In the middle of the night  
When I'm in this dream  
It's like a million little stars  
Spelling out your name  
You gotta come on, come on  
Say that we'll be together  
Come on, come on  
Oh, oh

In the middle of the night  
When I'm in this dream  
It's like a million little stars  
Spelling out your name  
You gotta come on, come on  
Say that we'll be together  
Come on, come on  
Little taste of heaven


End file.
